


3 Sentence Fic Collection

by Wreck



Category: Cabin Pressure, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Inception (2010), Merlin (TV), Newsies (1992), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fight Club Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation, View Askewniverse, Welcome to Night Vale News Program Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 3 sentence fics from multiple fandoms, originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> The tags and chapters will be updated as I add more to the collection.

**"Dean and Castiel. Fight Club."**

* * *

 

Angel Face paces the outer ring of the circle of men gathered in the Roadhouse basement, shirt off, sweat dripping down his exhausted muscles, and he should have tapped out by now, but hasn’t for some reason.

Dean delivers blow after blow to Angel Face, splitting his lips and cheekbones, bruises flaring up already, and Dean knows that he’ll need stitches after this, but he lands one final punch and Angel Face doesn’t try to get up again.

Dean leans down and brushes a kiss over Angel Face’s – over Castiel’s – cracked and bleeding lips before pulling away, looking regretfully up at Sam, and breaths, “I felt like destroying something beautiful.”


	2. MJN meets SPN

**"MJN crew (bonus points for including Herc Shipwright). Supernatural hunters."**

 

* * *

"I know, I know, Douglas, we have to preform an exorcism," Arthur says, "but I’m just wondering if anyone has tried hugging the possessed people, and maybe, squeezing the demon out of them with love?"

"Excuse me, Douglas, but I think I can answer this for young Arthur, I do have the the most experience hunting after all," Herc replies, casually spreading salt across the windows and ignoring the splutter of indignation coming from Douglas, and the snort of annoyance from Carolyn. 

"As wonderful as that very important lesson would be, I could really, really use your help over here, guys," Martin calls as he backs against the wall of the hanger, pointing helplessly at the crack in the Devil’s Trap drawn on the floor.  

 


	3. Moobylock

**"Sherlock/John. Teenagers working at Mooby's (View Askewniverse)."**

 

* * *

 

"It’s a web of lies, and scheming, and I’ve been tracking his actions for weeks just waiting for him to slip up and expose his diabolical plans," Sherlock says seriously, leaning forward on the counter and watching John out of the corner of his eyes. 

"The weekly schedule is not a diabolical plan, and if you don’t mind, I’m trying to take this order," John says adjusting his Mooby’s hat and turning his attention back to the old lady in front of him who is still staring blankly at the menu. 

Sherlock leans over the counter to the the old lady exactly what’s in a McMooby Nugget, and John drops his face into his hands and moans, “I’m not even supposed to be here today!”


	4. News Vale

**"Jack/Spot, Night Vale AU."**  

* * *

 

"Dear listeners, a stranger came to town today wearing a red bandana and a Cowboy hat and said that he’s here to help with the circulation of news in our little town."

"We’ve just been updated by station management that Cowboy, as they call him, said that any news that’s been written down or printed has been disappearing and that our radio station is the only means we have of keeping on top of current events."

"Listeners, Cowboy just came into the station himself and said, ‘Brooklyn, you have to listen to me,’ but honestly I didn’t hear much of the rest of his warning aside from ‘dangerous’ and ‘conspiracy’ because, dear listeners, he was just so perfect."


	5. Inceptioncism

**"Arthur and Eames. Exorcism."**

* * *

 

"You have no idea if this is going to work and you’re willing to go down there with that… thing, just to prove how clever you are," Arthur yells, pointing at the prone figure chained to the bed directly underneath a devil’s trap and already hooked up to the PASIV Device.

Eames has to admire the fact that Arthur still looks the picture of perfection despite his rage, suit still impeccable, hair still slicked back, and only a high flush on his cheeks.

"Darling, I trust you to get me out of this if things go a bit Pete Tong," Eames says and finally gives into his impulse to run his hand through Arthurs hair as he continues, "and besides, if we can drive the demon out from the the inside - from down there – think about how many people we can save."


	6. Once and Future

**"Merlin/Arthur. In 20th c. England, Arthur reads Arthurian legends/history."**

 

* * *

 

Merlin lets Arthur run his hands through his hair as he rests his head in Arthurs lap, reveling in the fact that now Arthur has returned he is free to do this, free to show affection to the man he has always loved.

"It’s amazing how much of this they got wrong," Arthur says judiciously as he turns the page of ‘The Once and Future King,’ and Merlin laughs against Arthur’s thigh because they both know that Arthur only remembers bits and pieces of his previous life.

"To be fair, TH White might be most out there – turning into birds, really – but they got all the important bits right," Merlin allows, sighing and leaning into Arthurs touch before continuing, "and besides, as long as you know how I feel about you, who cares if it isn’t in all these books."


	7. Fairytale

**"narcissa/lucius, fairytale au :):)"**

 

* * *

 

The first time she came to him he was only a child, alone in the one warm room in the otherwise dark manor, and though he was shocked by her light filling his room, he wasn’t afraid as he reached out to touch her spun gold hair. 

The night his father died she appeared for the second time, dressed in black lace and hovering on the edge of the crowd, her sapphire eyes flashing pain and sympathy, her red lips in a frown, and her pale white hands reaching out to touch his whenever he came close enough. 

He was a nearly a man when she appeared a third time and he had almost convinced himself that she had been a dream, a fantasy of youth, but after a time passed and she remained he began to fear he would be alone again, so she caressed his face and finally confessed, “I have been yours since you touched my hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr for more fics and things: endlessmeg.tumblr.com


End file.
